


One Night

by maggie33



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-11
Updated: 2002-03-11
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie33/pseuds/maggie33
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

One Night

## One Night

#### by Maggie M

Title: One Night  
Author: Maggie M  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Date Archived: 03/11/02  
Category: PWP, Crossover   US Queer As Folk  
Pairing: Crossover Pairing     Mulder/Krycek/Brian Kinney     
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: None  
Permission to Archive: Lists' archives, anyone else please ask.  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: This fic was written as a gift for my wonderful, lovely friend and beta   
Myriam, because she's crazy about Brian and because thanks to her I could watch the whole 1st season of US QAF recently. So, if you like it thank her, if you don't blame me. <g>  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer: Not mine, I just play with them sometimes.   
  
Summary: 

* * *

Brian whimpered, almost crying out with need. As a response he heard a deep, throaty laugh and felt long, deft fingers closing around the base of his cock, preventing his release. Again. 

"Please..." he begged. "Pleeeease..." 

He was beyond remembering, let alone caring that Brian Kinney doesn't do begging. That usually he is the one being begged. Here and now he was just a quivering mass of needy flesh, panting and moaning and ready to do absolutely anything to be able to come. 

He looked into the piercing, green eyes of his tormentor. They were dark and empty, sparkling cold and beautiful with lust. Alex's mouth was curved into a smile as he gave Brian's cock another hard squeeze. Brian yelped and tried to push his hip against Alex's hand. 

"No" Alex said. "Not yet." 

He was smiling all the time, with that feral, predatory smile that was sending little shivers down Brian's spine. 

"Please..." Brian begged again. 

It seemed that it was the only word he remembered. 

For a moment Alex's hand just rested, heavy and warm, between Brian's thighs and then he took it away, making Brian gasp and sob with disappointment. 

Alex knelt between Brian's spread legs. 

"What do you think, Fox?" he said, his eyes alight with love and devotion when he looked at the man lying beside Brian. 

"Does Brian deserve to come?" Alex asked, drawing little circles on Brian's thighs with his fingers. 

"Hmmm..." 

Fox nibbled on Brian's neck and pinched his nipples hard, eliciting another strangled moan from their prisoner. He was holding Brian's hands in a steel grip above his head. His body was pressed against Brian's, his hard erection rubbing against Brian's hip. 

Alex's hand returned to Brian's cock and he stroked it expertly, just enough to keep him hard, but not enough to make him come. 

'Please, please, please!' Brian wanted to shout, but only a series of whimpers and moans came out of his mouth. Fox was doing an excellent job of torturing his oversensitive nipples and bringing him close to madness. 

"I think..." Fox said at last "...that he does. After all, he's been such a good boy." 

And his teeth tightened again on the tender skin of Brian's neck, leaving another reddened mark there. 

There's that saying 'Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it'. And Brian wanted this; wanted them both in his bed since the first second he saw them on the dance floor at Babylon. 

They were so beautiful as they danced, bodies pressed together, mouth exploring the other's mouth, as if nothing in the world existed besides them. Alex (although Brian didn't know their names then, of course, that came later, much later) was wearing black jeans and a tight black T-shirt, Fox's jeans were faded blue and his black shirt was unbuttoned, showing a smooth chest and a flat abdomen in these rare moments when his body wasn't glued to his lover's. Brian couldn't take his eyes away from them. They were obviously a couple, but that didn't bother him in the slightest. 

He ignored Ted and Emmett's usual blathering and Justin's pleading eyes and walked to the dance floor. He swayed to the music and rubbed his body against the firm black jeans-clad ass. Alex turned his head and for a few long seconds Brian drowned into the deep, enchanted green of his eyes. When he finally managed to tear his eyes away from Alex's face he looked at his companion. 

'Another looker' he thought as he judged the pair of pretty, hazel eyes and the second best mouth made for kisses. Brian's own was the first, of course. 

They were both his age more or less and they were both so fucking hot, that Brian wanted nothing more than to be in his bedroom, tearing the clothes from those two perfect bodies. 

'Wanna fuck?' he asked, sliding his hand to the green-eyed beauty's groin and rubbing the hard bulge he found there. 

Alex moaned and his lover chuckled softly. 

'Are you sure you can handle us both?' he asked. 

'Try me...' Brian said, smiling seductively. 

They did, oh yes, they did. Repeatedly. 

Brian cried out as Alex slapped his inner thigh hard, bringing him back to the present moment. 

"Don't pass out on us, pretty boy. We're not finished yet" he said, his eyes darkened with lust, a mocking smile on his lips. 

Fox let go of his hands and Brian sighed with relief as he stretched his abused muscles. But he didn't have a chance to change the position. 

"Grab the headboard, Brian" Alex commanded. "It's gonna be one hell of a ride" 

He lifted Brian's legs and put them on his shoulders. The blunt head of his cock pressed against Brian's opening. 

Brian breathed deeply and relaxed his inner muscles. It didn't hurt; he was stretched enough from two previous fucks, his inner channel slicked with generous amounts of lube. 

Alex slowly slid all the way in, his balls nestled against Brian's ass. He paused there and bent to kiss Brian on the mouth. He tasted like beer, vodka and danger - the heady mixture that made Brian dazed with desire. 

Alex raised his head; his eyes were shining like the clearest of emeralds. Suddenly his face brightened up and the ice in his eyes melted with the same love and adoration Brian saw every time Alex looked up at his lover. 

Alex trembled slightly, his hand tightening on Brian's shoulder. Brian saw Fox moving behind him, stroking slowly Alex's back and kissing his neck. He positioned himself with his hands on Alex's hips. 

"Fox..." Alex whispered. 

His lips parted and he let out a shuddering breath as Fox pushed hard inside him, pushing him even deeper into Brian. Brian hissed with pain as the sharp thrust made his head bang against the headboard. 

But he was soon gasping with delight as Alex's cock hit that magic spot that made him forget all about the pain. He gripped the headboard tighter and rocked his hips back. He felt pleasure coming in waves, intensifying with every thrust. He was so close, so very close. 

Alex wrapped his hand around Brian's aching cock. Brian groaned softly and his head flew back, hitting the metal again. But he didn't feel it. All he could feel was the powerful orgasm building inside him, making his toes curl and his eyes roll back in his head. 

He came with a howl, writhing in ecstasy beneath Alex and clenching his inner muscles around Alex's shaft. Alex moaned and pushed hard one last time before he came deep inside Brian's ass. 

Brian sagged back down on the bed, his legs sliding from Alex's shoulders. He whimpered as Alex ruthlessly pulled his spent cock out from his tender, well-used hole. 

Brian watched, through heavy-lidded eyes, as Alex rocked his body back against Fox's, panting and chanting his lover's name over and over again in a loving litany. Fox was thrusting into Alex's willing body with hard, jerky stabs, his nails digging into Alex's hips. 

"Alex, love..." Fox said in a strangled voice before he came hard, shuddering and burrowing his face into his lover's neck. 

Alex fell heavily on the bed with the other man on top of him, their bodies still joined. They lay like that for a long while, caught up in the moment and in each other so completely that they seemed to forget about Brian. 

Brian observed them with a mixture of cold curiosity and unwanted longing in his heart. And he definitely didn't like the direction his thoughts were taking him. Because there was no way he was thinking about love and relationship. Brian Kinney didn't do love. And the word 'relationship' didn't exist in his vocabulary at all. 

"Fuck it" he said angrily and jumped from the bed. 

"I'm going to take a shower" he threw in the air. 

The men on the bed didn't seem to hear him. And who the hell cared about that. Certainly not him. 

He swore again as he almost stumbled. What was his fucking cell-phone doing on the floor? He picked it up and for a second looked at it furiously, fighting the urge to just smash the little object on the wall. 

Why was he so mad? Shouldn't he be basking in the afterglow instead? Why on earth did he feel this confusing and aching yearning when he looked at the two men on his bed, wrapped up in each other arms in post-coital bliss? 

There was only one thing that could make him feel better instantly. Brian sat on the sofa and punched a familiar number. After a very long while he heard a yawn then a sleepy "Yeees?" on the other side. 

"Did I wake you, Mikey? " he asked, grinning. 

The end. 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Maggie M 


End file.
